bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Träume der Zerstörung
center|375px Dreams of Destruction ist eine Internet-Fortsetzungsgeschichte, die nicht von offizieller Seite, aber von Toa of Kenn, Nuhrii the Metruan und Vezok's Friend auf ToK's Bionicle Translation Blog auf BZPower.com übersetzt wurden. Das Cover wurde mit Hilfe von Triggy aus dem BS01 erstellt. Kapitel 1 Der Ta-Matoraner namens Sarda hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er seine letzten Moment erlebte. Er und seine Freunde waren von Pridak, dem Anführer der Barraki gefangen genommen und in einer Meereshöhle eingesperrt worden. Als Pridak wegen ihrer Weigerung, ihm Informationen zu geben, wütend wurde, packte er Sarda und schleuderte ihn aus der Höhle hinaus, direkt in die Mitte einer Schule hungriger Takea Haie hinein. Sarda hatte keinen Zweifel daran, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Er würde nicht in der Lage sein, eine Horde Haie länger als ein paar Augenblicke abzuhalten. Er hoffte, dass das Ende wenigstens schnell kommen würde. Etwas schoss auf ihn zu – aber es war kein Takea Hai. Es war eine maskierte Gestalt auf einem mechanischen Meeresschlitten, die ein Schwert trug. Blitzartig war der Neuankömmling mitten in die Schule hineingerast, was die Haie zerstreute. Bevor sie sich neu formieren konnten, ergriff sie eine Wasserhose und wirbelte sie weit weg von dem Ort. Benommen sah Sarda seinen Retter näherkommen. War da etwas Vertrautes an ihm? Sarda war sich nicht sicher. Aber es schien gewiss so, als würde der Fremde den Matoraner kennen. „Sarda?", sagte er. „Bist du es wirklich?" „Natürlich bin ich es", entgegnete Sarda. „Und jetzt gerade habe ich Freunde hinten in der Höhle, die gerettet werden müssen. Wenn du mit diesem Schwert irgendwie umgehen kannst, dann könnte ich deine Hilfe gebrauchen." Der Neuankömmling schaute zu dem Höhlenmund, dann in die Ferne, wo die Haie sich bereits für eine Attacke formierten. Dann wandte er sich wieder Sarda zu. „Jemand hat mir einst gesagt, dass Wissen eine schärfere Waffe ist als ein Schwert. Bevor ich in einen Kampf hineinrenne, könnte ich etwas mehr davon gebrauchen." Etwas an den Worten des Fremden zündete eine Erinnerung in Sarda. Er schaute sich den unerwarteten Ankömmling prüfend genau an. Das Erscheinungsbild der Gestalt war immer noch unbekannt, aber die Worte, die Stimme— „Toa Lesovikk?", fragte Sarda, der sich schon fast davor scheute, zu hoffen, dass er mit der Identität des Neuankömmlings richtig lag. „Aber ... es kann nicht sein ... wie könntest du hier sein?" Der Toa ließ ein trauriges Lächeln aufblitzen. „Ja ... ich bin Lesovikk, obwohl mich seit sehr langer Zeit niemand mehr Toa genannt hat. Und wie ich hierher gelangt bin ... das ist eine lange Geschichte, mein Freund." Kapitel 2 Als Toa Lesovikk Sarda seine Geschihte zu erzählen begann, war sich keiner bewusst, dass sie von Augen beobachtet wurden, die vor Wahnsinn leuchteten ... Das Wesen, das als Karzahni bekannt war, war weit gereist, um die wässrigen Tiefen der Grube zu erreichen. Seine Reisen hatten in seinem eigenen, isolierten, feindseligen Reich begonnen. Dort war er sechs wandernden Matoraner begegnet und hatte versucht, sie einzusperren, so wie er es im Laufe der Jahrtausende mit so vielen anderen getan hatte. Aber diese Matoraner entkamen ihm, wenn auch nicht bevor er von ihnen von Wesen erfahren hatte, die viel mächtiger waren als er – dem Großen Geist Mata Nui und dem bösen Makuta. Mata Nui schlief, erfuhr er, und Makuta hielt man für tot. Das bedeutete, dass es eine Gelegenheit für einen brillanten, gnadenlosen Herrscher gab, um die Macht an sich zu reißen. Er hatte die Matoraner zu einer Insel namens Voya Nui verfolgt und zugesehen, wie sie zu mächtigeren Gestalten namens Toa transformierten. Er wurde Zeuge ihrer Scharmützel mit Dieben namens Piraka, bei denen es um den Besitz der mächtigen Maske des Lebens ging. Als die Toa in die Tiefen des Meeres hinabreisten, folgte Karzahni, wobei er weit genug hinterherblieb, um nicht bemerkt zu werden. Nachdem er die Grube erreicht hatte, hatte er die Orientierung verloren, während das schwarze Wasser ihn mutierte. Er verlor die Toa aus den Augen und wanderte einige Zeit herum, bevor er zufällig auf diesen fremden Toa traf, der mit einem Matoraner sprach. Er wusste nicht, wer dieser „Lesovikk" war oder warum er hier war – vielleicht suchte er auch nach der Maske des Lebens? Aber er hatte in den letzten paar Tagen genügend über Toa in Erfahrung gebracht, um zu wissen, dass sie mächtige Feinde sein konnten. Er zog eine seiner Ketten hervor und brachte sie mental dazu, in Flammen aufzugehen. Er wirbelte sie über seinem Kopf und ließ sie los. Sie schlang sich selbst um den erschrockenen Lesovikk, der vor Schock und Schmerz aufschrie. Karzahni riss ihn von den Füßen, während der Ta-Matoraner in der Nähe losstürmte. „Stop! Lass ihn in Ruhe!", rief Sarda. „Unsinn", sagte Karzahni. „An diesem Ort wird ein Krieg ausgetragen werden und es gibt ein Universum zu gewinnen. Aber zuerst... muss ich meine Klauen im Kampf schärfen. Wenn ich mit euch zweien fertig bin, werde ich endlich bereit sein ... bereit, um zu erobern!" Kapitel 3 Lesovikk mühte sich vergeblich ab, den feurigen Ketten von Karzahni zu entkommen. Die ganze Zeit über ragte das lächelnde Gesicht von Karzahni über ihm auf. „Mach dir nicht die Mühe, zu kämpfen", sagte sein Fänger. „Niemand, nicht einmal die legendäre Manas Krabbe, ist je im Stande gewesen, diese Fesseln zu brechen." „Du ... erinnerst ... dich nicht an mich, oder?", sagte Lesovikk. „Nein, das habe ich auch nicht geglaubt – aber unsere Wege haben sich schon einmal gekreuzt. Das war vor vielen, vielen Jahrtausenden. Ich kam in dein Reich auf der Suche nach meinen Freunden, die von einem wahnsinnigen Turaga dorthin geschickt worden waren. Ich wurde von deinen Manas Krabben vertrieben, aber ich kam wieder und wieder... nur um jedes Mal zu scheitern. Bis ich an deinen Wächtern vorbeigeschlichen war, waren meine Freunde aus deinem Reich verbannt worden, ich wusste nicht wohin." Karzahni lachte. „Dann ist Versagen ja nichts Neues für dich, Toa. Du kannst ja getrost sein, dass deine Niederlage heute nicht überraschend kommen wird." „Er ist kein Versager!", rief Sarda. „Ich ... ich erinnere mich! Ich erinnere mich, wie Lesovikk unsere Heimat gegen Rahi Bestien und alles andere verteidigte, das uns bedrohte ... ich erinnere mich, als er und sein Team aufgebrochen waren, um nie zurückzukehren ... zumindest nicht, während ich noch dort war. Er ist kein Versager – das war er nie – er ist ein Held!" Lesovikk sah zu dem Matoraner auf. Es war sehr, sehr lange her, dass ihn irgendwer „Held" genannt her. Das Wort wirkte bei ihm wie ein Energiestoß. Indem er jedes kleinste Stückchen seiner Kraft aufbot, beugte Lesovikk seine Muskeln und sprengte Karzahnis Kette. „Unmöglich", flüsterte Karzahni. „Du warst am Boden ... besiegt ... überwältigt." „Ich bin überwältigt", sagte Lesovikk beim Aufstehen. „Und auch schockiert und erstaunt, dass du dachtest, dass bloße Metallglieder einen Toa halten könnten." Es war jetzt etwas in den Augen des Kriegerveteranen, das selbst den mächtigen Karzahni zögern ließ. Erschöpft, geschwächt, stand Lesovikk immer noch, die Waffe bereit und in Kampfstellung. „Nun, du widerlicher Überrest einer Rahi Mahlzeit", sagte der Toa der Luft. „Versuchen wir das noch einmal." Kapitel 4 Lesovikk stand da, bereit für den Kampf. Vor ihm stand sein uralter Feind, Karzahni. Konfrontiert mit einem kampfeslustigen Toa, hätte Karzahni zumindest ein wenig besorgt sein sollen. Stattdessen lächelte er. „Wir haben keinen Grund, um zu kämpfen, Lesovikk, überhaupt keinen", sagte Karzahni. „Warum sollte ich meine Energie an dir verschwenden, wenn ich auch leichtere Beute erlegen kann?" Der smaragdgrün gepanzerte Bösewicht wandte seinen Blick Sarda zu, dem Ta-Matoraner, der in der Nähe schwamm. Indem er seine Kraft benutzte, andere sehen zu lassen, was sein könnte und was hätte sein können, berührte er Sardas Verstand. Der Matoraner versteifte sich, als eine Vision seine Gedanken erfüllte, eine Vision des Tages, an dem Mahri Nui von seiner Insel abbrach und unter die Wellen sank. Im wahren Leben hatte Sarda den Absturz überlebt, gerettet dadurch, dass er eine Luftblase fand, die von dem Luftgras in der Tiefe ausgestoßen worden war. Aber in der Vision, die Karzahni ihm gab, überlebte er nicht – keiner der Matoraner tat es – und sie ertranken alle, bevor sie je das Wasser der Grube erreichten. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick und Sardas Augen weiteten sich vor Furcht. „Hör auf damit!", rief Lesovikk. Als Karzahni nicht reagierte, entfesselte er einen Minizyklon aus seinem Schwert, der den Bösewicht frontal traf. Das war genug, um Karzahnis Konzentration zu brechen, aber der Schaden war angerichtet. Sarda hatte auf dem Meeresboden vor purer Angst und Schrecken das Bewusstsein verloren. „Ich habe bessere Dinge zu tun, als mit solchen wie euch herumzuspielen", knurrte Karzahni. „Also, wirst du mich bekämpfen oder deinem kleinen Freund helfen?" Lesovikk wollte das Lächeln von Karzahnis Gesicht schlagen. Aber er konnte sehen, dass Sardas Luftblase verschwunden war – der Matoraner ertrank! „Das ist noch nicht vorbei, Karzahni", sagte der Toa. „Wo auch immer du hingehst, schau besser über deine Schultern – denn eines Tages werde ich dort sein. Und ich verspreche dir, es wird das letzte sein, das du je sehen wirst." Kapitel 5 Es gab keine Zeit zu verlieren, wenn Sarda gerettet werden sollte. Toa Lesovikk fischte den Körper des ertrinkenden Matoraners auf und eilte mit ihm zu einer frei schwebenden Luftblase in der Nähe. Was folgte, war einer der seltsamsten Dinge, die Lesovikk in Zehntausenden von Jahren beobachtet hatte. Anfangs schien es zu klappen. Sarda keuchte, würgte, aber die lebensspendende Luft tat ihre Arbeit. Dann schien es plötzlich, als ertränke er wieder, diesmal in der Luft. Da bemerkte Lesovikk die Veränderungen an Sardas Körper. Da er nicht mehr von einer persönlichen Luftblase geschützt war, die ihn umgab, mutierte das Wasser der Grube den Matoran. Er war ein Wasseratmer geworden, und Luft war nun Gift für ihn! Hastig zog Lesovikk ihn aus der Blase heraus. Sarda nahm einen tiefen „Atemzug" Wasser und seine Krämpfe verebbten. „Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Lesovikk. Sarda lächelte schwach. „Du ... du hast mir eine Geschichte versprochen." Lesovikk nickte und begann zu sprechen. In so wenigen Worten wie möglich erzählte er Sarda, wie er und sein Team aus Toa vor vielen Zeitaltern auf eine wichtige Mission gegangen waren. Lesovikk hatte eine entscheidende Sekunde lang im Kampf gezögert, was dazu geführt hatte, dass sein gesamtes Team getötet worden war. Von Schuldgefühlen geplagt, war er nach Hause zurückgekehrt – nur um herauszufinden, dass all die Matoraner, mit denen er sich angefreundet hatte, ins Reich von Karzahni geschickt worden waren. Unfähig, sie zu befreien, war Lesovikk ein Wanderer geworden. Er hatte unterwegs neue Ausrüstung aufgelesen, darunter auch eine Kombination aus Himmels- und Meeresschlitten. Und er hatte ein paar gute Taten vollbracht, aber nie genug, um seine Fehler in der Vergangenheit wieder gutzumachen. „Dann ist dies vielleicht deine Chance, das zu tun", sagte Sarda. „Karzahni ist eine Bedrohung. Sollte er sich mit den Barraki verbünden, würde Mahri Nui keine Chance mehr haben. Wir müssen ihn aufhalten!" Lesovikk schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wenn er hier aufgehalten wird, wird er einfach in sein Reich zurückkehren und seinen matoranischen Gefangenen noch mehr Böses antun. Nein, Sarda, wir müssen mehr tun, als ihn aufzuhalten – wir müssen ihn zerstören." Kapitel 6 (Lest vor diesem Kapitel die Übersetzung von „In die Dunkelheit" bis Kapitel 4) Karzahni zog hart an seiner brennenden Kette, was das Schwarzfeuerschwert dem Griff des Maxilos Roboters entriss. Mit einem zweiten Schlag zerschmetterte er die Toa des Wassers, die hinter dem Roboter schwamm, zu Stücken. Er war unterwegs zu der matoranischen Siedlung gewesen, als er Maxilos, die jetzt zerstörte Toa, und einen Toa des Eises sichtete, die in die entgegengesetzte Richtung schwammen. Sein scharfes Gehör hatte aufgeschnappt, wie der Roboter etwas über einen „Stab von Artakha" sagte. Karzahni kannte Artakha gut ... und hasste ihn ... und wenn etwas von ihm unten in dieser Grube war, musste es beschlagnahmt oder zerstört werden. Der Toa des Eises fuhr herum, als wollte er angreifen. Karzahni schlug ihm eine alptraumhafte Vision des Scheiterns entgegen, die so schrecklich war, dass sie jeden anderen als einen Toa Helden in den fieberhaften Wahnsinn getrieben hätte. Damit musste er sich nur noch um den Roboter kümmern. „Sprich, Maschine", sagte Karzahni. „Ich weiß, dass du eine Stimme hast. Ich bin Karzahni, und ich möchte wissen – was ist dieser Stab von Artakha und wo kann ich ihn finden? Oder muss ich dich zerlegen und die Information deinem mechanischen Verstand entreißen?" Der Roboter entgegnete etwas darauf, aber so leise, dass selbst Karzahni es nicht hören konnte. Er schwamm näher an Maxilos heran, dann noch näher. Der Roboter war immerhin unbewaffnet. „Interessant", sagte Karzahni. „Selbst wenn mir das Design nicht bekannt wäre, hast du immer noch den Gestank von Artakha an dir heften. Grund genug, um dich zu Schrott zu verwandeln. Sprich lauter, du elendige Maschine, ich kann deine Worte nicht hören!" Der rechte Arm von Maxilos holte schneller aus als alles, was Karzahni je gesehen hatte. Die Hand des Roboters griff Karzahni um die Kehle und drückte zu. „Ich sagte, das ist also Karzahni", kam die Antwort. „Karzahni, der Gefängniswärter von Matoranern ... Karzahni, die Möchtegern-Personifikation des Bösen ... Karzahni, der Narr ... und bald schon ein toter Narr." „Wer bist du—?", verlangte Karzahni zu wissen. „Ich bin Makuta", erwiderte der Roboter. „Ich bin Macht. Du hast meinen Toa zerstört und meine Reise verzögert ..." Makuta, im Maxilos Roboter, schleuderte Karzahni hinab zum Meeresboden. Er pflügte durch einen Felsvorsprung und landete hart, halb vergraben im Schlamm. Da Karzahnis Konzentration gebrochen war, schüttelte Matoro die Illusion ab, die ihn paralysiert hatte. „Und ich hasse es, mich zu verspäten", schloss Makuta. Karzahni zwang sich, auf die Füße zu kommen, wobei er seinen verdrehten Arm wieder zurück an seinen Platz zwang. „Ja. Ich habe von dir gehört, Makuta – ein mit Blech bedeckter Tyrann, der Herr der Matoraner zu sein wünscht ... als hätte es irgendeine Bedeutung, von Insekten verehrt zu werden. Ich weiß nicht, wo du hingehen wolltest ... aber deine Reise steht kurz vor ihrem Ende." Matoro spürte eine große Aufruhr im Wasser. Er schaute sich nach ihrer Quelle um und keuchte dann bei dem Anblick. Es waren Manas Krabben – hunderte von ihnen – groß und hungrig, und alle mit nur einem Gedanken in ihren bestialischen Gehirnen: Tötet die Feinde von Karzahni. Kapitel 7 (Lest vor diesem Kapitel die Übersetzung von „In die Dunkelheit" Kapitel 5!) Makutas Schrei verstarb langsam zur Stille. Matoro wunderte sich, was geschehen war – hatte Karzahnis Macht den Schurken gebrochen, ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben ... ihn gar getötet?" Aber ein Blick auf den Maxilos Roboter, den Makuta besetzt hielt, gab die Antwort. Die Augen waren mit einem Blick auf Karzahni fixiert, der durch den völligen Mangel von Emotionen darin nur noch angsteinflößender gemacht wurde. Nach einem langen Moment sprach Makuta. „Du ... hast einen ... Fehler gemacht, Karzahni", sagte er. „Weißt du, ich bekomme keine Alpträume ..." Mit einem Rückhandschlag seiner gepanzerten Faust streckte Makuta Karzahni der Länge nach hin. „Ich erschaffe sie." Über seinem gefallenen Feind stehend, flüsterte Makuta. „Deine Schattenspiele sind beeindruckend, Tyrann – vergiss aber nie, wer der wahre Meister der Schatten ist." Damit stürzte sich Makuta telepathisch in den Verstand von Karzahni. Es war ein komplexes Pergament aus wahnsinnigen Träumen, brennenden Ambitionen, verdrehten Erinnerungen und längst vergrabenen Ängsten. Makuta wog all die subtilen Methoden ab, wie er angreifen konnte, und verwarf sie allesamt. Karzahni hatte ihn verletzt. Karzahni musste im vollen Umfang bezahlen. Makuta packte Karzahnis Verstand mit seinem eigenen und zerfetzte ihn. Dann, mit der geringsten Aufbietung seiner magnetischen Kraft, ließ er den Diktator durch den Ozean sausen, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Toa Lesovikk hatte den Kampf mit Sarda und Idris beobachtet. Sie hatten die Ga-Matoranerin, die wie Sarda durch das Wasser mutiert worden war, entdeckt und in ihre Aufgabe rekrutiert. Jetzt wunderten sich beide Matoraner, ob ihre Mission überhaupt noch von Nöten war. „Karzahni scheint nicht so, als würde er noch eine Bedrohung sein", sagte Sarda. „Nicht nach dem, was Maxilos ihm gerade angetan hat." „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer dieser Maxilos ist oder was seine Kräfte sind", sagte Lesovikk. „Aber ich bin einmal in einen Felslöwen hineingerannt, der wegen Verletzungen, die er im Kampf erlitten hatte, halb tot und vor Schmerz wahnsinnig geworden war. Ich dachte, es wäre leicht, ihm ein Ende zu bereiten und das arme Ding aus seinem Elend zu erlösen." Er hielt inne, dann sagte er: „Dieser Kampf dauerte drei Tage ... und der Felslöwe gewann. Unterschätzt nie einen verwundeten Feind." Lesovikk begann in die Richtung zu schwimmen, in die Karzahni gereist war. „Wenn überhaupt, dann könnte unser Feind nun gefährlicher sein als je zuvor." Kapitel 8 Toa Lesovikk, Sarda und Idris schwammen durch die Grube, wobei sie die Augen nach Raubtieren offen hielten. Sie waren dem verwundeten Karzahni für den Großteil des Tages gefolgt und hatten gesehen, wie er letzten Endes in einer Meereshöhle Zuflucht suchte. Lesovikk war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Karzahni sie nicht entdeckt hatte, aber er würde keine Risiken eingehen. „Folgendes werden wir tun", sagte er den beiden Matoranern. „Ich habe etwas Ausrüstung in einem Waffenlager der Barraki gesichtet. Wir werden eine Falle stellen und Karzahni dann hineinlocken. Und dann können wir—" Lesovikk hörte abrupt auf zu sprechen. Die Welt um ihn herum hatte sich verändert. Er war nicht mehr unter Wasser, Seite an Seite mit zwei mutierten Matoranern, auf der Jagd nach einem wahnsinnigen Wesen. Nein, er war bei seinem alten Toa Team – seinem längst toten Toa Team – und sie kämpften um ihr Leben gegen eine massive Säurewolke. Zwei Dutzend Rahi und eine Handvoll Matoraner waren bereits auf dieser Insel gestorben, verwandelt zu Asche von den Tentakeln der gasförmigen Bedrohung. Jetzt ließen sie sich auf die acht Toa herab, die es wagten, sich gegen sie zu stellen. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf wusste Lesovikk, dass dies schon einmal geschehen war. Er hatte einen winzig kleinen Moment gewartet und die Wolke hatte seine Teamkameraden zerstört. Aber hier war er, und hier waren sie, und vielleicht hatte er eine zweite Chance. Er beschwor seine Elementarkraft herauf und ließ einen Zyklon auf die Wolke los, wodurch er ihre Substanz auseinander riss und sie im Wind zerstreute. Und genau so ... war es vorbei. Seine Toa Kameraden lächelten und schlugen mit ihm die Fäuste zusammen und redeten bereits über das nächste Abenteuer, das sie haben würden. Dankbare Matoraner strömten aus ihren Behausungen heraus, um den Helden zu danken, die sie alle gerettet hatten. Er hatte es geschafft! Er hatte die Kreatur besiegt und sein Team war zusammen und lebendig! „Lesovikk?", sagte Toa Nikila. Sie war eine Toa des Blitzes und seine engste Freundin im Team. „Bist du in Ordnung? Du kommst mir so abwesend vor." „In Ordnung?", antwortete er. „Ja ... nein ... es ist nur ... das fühlt sich irgendwie nicht richtig an. Als hätte es nicht so passieren sollen." „Sei doch nicht dumm", lachte sie. „Natürlich sollte es das – wir haben gewonnen, nicht wahr, dank dir. Wir sind Toa. Gewinnen wir nicht immer am Ende? Also hör auf so finster dreinzuschauen und komm mit, die Matoraner veranstalten eine Feier für uns." Lesovikk ging einher, aber seine Gedanken waren immer noch anderswo. Er konnte nicht dem Gefühl entkommen, dass er nicht hier sein sollte, dass da etwas anderes war, das er gerade tun sollte. Aber bei seinem Leben, er konnte sich einfach nicht erdenken, was das war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wollte ... denn was er wusste, war, dass er sich jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment, glücklicher fühlte wie er es seit langer, langer Zeit getan hatte. Er war bei seinem Team und das war, wo er zu bleiben gedachte. Nichts und niemand würde ihn von ihnen trennen, nie wieder. Sarda und Idris starrten Lesovikk mit wachsender Besorgnis an. Er schien in irgendeiner Art Trance zu sein und nichts, was sie getan hatten, schien im Stande zu sein, ihn aufzuwecken. Es war Sarda, der ihren Befürchtungen Worte verlieh. „Lesovikk sagte, Karzahni kann einem alternative Ereignisse zeigen – üblicherweise fürchterliche, die einen erschrecken sollen. Aber Idris ... was, wenn er einem eine Zukunft – oder eine Vergangenheit – zeigen würde, die man sich wünschte? Und was, wenn man sie so sehr wollen würde ... dass man für immer in dieser Vision gefangen bleibt?" Kapitel 9 „Das ist Wahnsinn!", flüsterte Idris, die schnell schwamm, um mit Sarda mitzuhalten. „Könntest du mal bitte eine Sekunde lang anhalten und zuhören?" Sarda schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du hast gesehen, was draußen passiert war. Karzahni hat ... Lesovikk irgendetwas angetan, ich weiß, dass er es getan hat. Damit bleiben nur noch wir, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen, und das ist, was wir tun werden." Die beiden Dorfbewohner schwammen tiefer in die Meereshöhle hinein. Irgendwo im Innern lauerte der wahnsinnige Karzahni, eine Schreckensgestalt für jeden Dorfbewohner. War es Tapferkeit, die die beiden Matoraner dazu trieb, ihn herauszufordern, oder Wahnsinn? Selbst Sarda konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. „Also, erinnere dich an den Plan", sagte Sarda. „Ich war in der Lage, das Material zu finden, das Lesovikk erwähnte, und eine provisorische Falle zu basteln. Wir bringen ihn dazu, uns zu verfolgen, er tappt in die Falle, und wumm!" „Ich hoffe nur, dass es wumm für ihn macht", sagte Idris, „nicht wumm für uns." Vor der Höhle war Toa Lesovikk weiterhin in einer Vision dessen gefangen, was hätte sein können. Sein Toa Team, das in Wirklichkeit tausende Jahre zuvor gestorben war, lebte wieder in dieser von Karzahni geschaffenen Halluzination. Da waren sie – Toa des Feuers, Blitzes, Schalls, Eisens, Steins, der Gravitation und des Wassers, vereint im ersten Toa Team überhaupt. In seinem Geist waren Jahrtausende verstrichen, erfüllt mit Schlachten voller harter Kämpfe und großen Siegen. Jüngst hatten sie eine Gruppe Toa gerettet, die auf einer abgelegenen Insel von Frostelus belagert worden waren. Ein recht neuer Toa, Lhikan, hatte in dem Kampf solchen Mut gezeigt, dass Lesovikk in Erwägung zog, ihn zu rekrutieren. Als er sich auf dem Schlachtfeld umsah, wusste Lesovikk, dass in seiner Welt alles in Ordnung war. „Das hat vielleicht Spaß gemacht", sagte Toa Nikila lächelnd. „Ich werde es nie müde, ein paar Köpfe zusammenzuschlagen. Hey, manche von den Toa haben vorgeschlagen, dass wir nächste Woche diesen Zyglak Jagdgrund patrouillieren – was meinst du?" „Sicher, ich—", begann Lesovikk und hielt dann inne. Etwas, das sie gesagt hatte, hatte plötzlich eine blitzartige Erinnerung ausgelöst. In ihr waren Nikila und die anderen tot, getötet von der Säurewolke, die sie vor so langer Zeit besiegt hatten ... aber halt, das stimmte nicht. Sie waren nicht tot, sie waren lebendig ... oder? Und sie wurden nicht von einer Säurewolke getötet ... „Zyglak", sagte der Toa der Luft abrupt. „Du wurdest von Zyglak getötet." „Was?", fragte Nikila. „Diese Verlierer sollen mich töten? Nicht an ihrem besten Tag." Aber Lesovikk konnte es jetzt alles klar sehen, so klar wie er Nikilas Rüstung, ihren Dreizack und ihre Maske der Möglichkeiten sah. Sie waren vor langer Zeit in einem Kampf gewesen, aber nicht mit einer Säurewolke, sondern mit einer Horde Zyglak. Er hatte sie kommen sehen, aber nicht schnell genug gehandelt, und ... und ... Und seine Teamkameraden starben. Sie starben allesamt. Er schaute Nikila an. Sie verblasste, brach auseinander, wie die Geistestäuschung, die sie die ganze Zeit über gewesen war. Sie flehte ihn an, ihr zu helfen, aber er zwang sich, wegzusehen und sich abzuwenden. Er hatte seine Chance, ihr oder irgendeinem der anderen zu helfen, vor langer Zeit vertan. Als er wieder seine Augen öffnete, war er wieder in der Grube. Seine Freunde waren weg; seine Zukunft war weg; und alles, was ihm noch blieb, war Rache. Kapitel 10 Toa Lesovikk wollte gerade in Karzahnis Höhle hineinstürmen, als er rote und blaue Schatten aus ihr herauskommen sah. Sie stellten sich als Sarda und Idris heraus, mit Karzahni, der sie im Wahnsinn verfolgte, hinter ihnen. Lesovikk sah sich um. Die plumpe Falle war bereits in Position. Als Sarda und Idris aus der Höhle hervorkamen, packte er sie und warf sie grob zur Seite. Außer Stande, seinen Vorwärtstrieb anzuhalten, traf Karzahni die Falle, die prompt um ihn herum zuschlug. Der Toa der Luft hatte lange Zeit auf diesen Moment gewartet. Jetzt würde Karzahni für seine Verbrechen gegen die Matoraner bezahlen. Aber als Lesovikk das anschaute, was von dem fürchterlichen Herrscher – jetzt eine wahnsinnige, mitleiderregende Hülle, dank seines vorangegangenen Kampfes – übrig war, wandte sich der Toa vor Übelkeit ab. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres mehr, was er Karzahni antun konnte, als das, was ihm bereits angetan worden war ... und ihn am Leben zu lassen war eine schlimmere Bestrafung als ihn zu töten. „Der Toa, der mir von diesem Ort erzählt hatte ... Krakua war sein Name, glaube ich ... er sagte, dass im Fall von Karzahnis Gefangennahme jemand kommen würde, um ihn wegzubringen", murmelte Lesovikk. „Wo auch immer man ihn hinbringt, ich hoffe sie haben dort starke Ketten", sagte Sarda. „Aber ... was jetzt? Idris und ich sind zu Wasseratmern geworden – wir können nicht mehr in unserem eigenen Dorf leben! Was soll nun aus uns werden?" Lesovikk wandte sich rechtzeitig ab, um eine fremde Gestalt mit Karzahni verschwinden zu sehen (Dies war Botar vom Orden von Mata Nui, der für Lesovikk immer noch ein Fremder war). „Folgt mir", sagte der Toa. Er führte die beiden Matoraner zu einer kleinen Höhle, in der sich verstreute Ausrüstungsfragmente befanden. „Ich denke, das hier war einmal irgendeine Art Atmungssystem", sagte der Toa. „Ich fand es, als ich die Gegend erkundete. Es wird nicht zum Atmen von Luft funktionieren, aber ich könnte es vielleicht zum Wasseratmen reparieren. Die einzige Sache ist nur die, dass die Gerätschaft hier nur für eine Einheit reicht." Idris schaute Sarda an und dann wieder Lesovikk. „Du nimmst sie, Toa. Die Welt brauch dich. Zwei Matoraner mehr oder weniger spielen keine Rolle." „Ich weiß nicht, ob es noch irgendeinen Platz für mich gibt in der Welt, die ich gekannt habe", erwiderte Lesovikk. „Vielleicht gibt es einen in dieser. Wie auch immer, ich hab es nicht eilig, hier wegzukommen." „Dann habe ich es auch nicht", sagte Sarda. Bevor Idris sich beschweren konnte, unterbrach er sie. „Du nimmst es, Idris. Geh zurück nach Mahri Nui. Sag ihnen ... sag ihnen, ich wollte ein neues Abenteuer." Idris wollte etwas einwenden, aber der Blick in Sardas Augen sagte ihr, dass es nichts bringen würde. Nach vielen Stunden der Arbeit hatte Lesovikk einen simplen Helm zusammengebastelt, der es Idris erlauben würde, Meerwasser zu atmen, das in dem Gerät aufbewahrt werden würde. Sarda hielt seinen Abschied von ihr kurz, aber Lesovikk konnte sehen, wie hart es für beide von ihnen war. „Wohin wirst du gehen?", fragte der Toa. „Mit dir", erwiderte Sarda. „Ich weiß nicht von allem, was du durchgemacht hast, aber ich denke, du könntest vielleicht einen Freund brauchen." Lesovikk dachte lange nach, dann nickte er langsam. „Und eine Erinnerung daran, was ich einst war ... und vielleicht wieder sein könnte." Zusammen schwammen Toa und Matoraner weg in die Tiefen des Ozeans, beide darauf bedacht, nur nach vorne zu schauen, nie zurück. Charaktere Datei:Lesovikk.png|Lesovikk Datei:Karzahni.png|Karzahni Datei:Sarda.jpg|Sarda Datei:Idris.png|Idris Datei:Maxilosspinax.png|Teridax Datei:Matoro Mahri.png|Matoro Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Nikila Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Lesovikks Team Datei:Botar.png|Botar Datei:200px-12340198.jpg|Manas Kategorie: Story-Serials